The Vigilant
by HelikaAkileh
Summary: OneShot: InuyashaxKagome  What if Inuyasha died? Kagome's thoughts choke her as she awaits the answer to the reoccurring questions in her mind. It's all in her head... he has to come back to her. Right?


InuyashaxKagome

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

This whole concept belongs to me... but it's very common. I just hope you all know that it's me who had this idea and my writing and time that was put into it.

One Shot.

(I'm obsessed with those now)

The Vigilant

If Inuyasha died.

Just the thought of it drilled a hole into her heart that made her lose all warmth until she felt half frozen. 'Oh God...' she thought. Call it an overactive imagination.

It was probably five in the morning because the sky, although dark was starting to glow at the edge with a bit of a lighter shade of blue. Maybe she was just losing it after so much lack of sleep. Why hadn't she gotten rest?

Inuyasha. Well, Inuyasha went after Kikyo once again, and she stayed watching, a vigil.

He hadn't come back yet, and she sat there. She had stood there for the first few hours. But as the time passed by, her feet began to scream in pain whenever she moved an inch. Her body had fallen numb and asleep, at least part of her had gotten rest. Her eyes would never forgive her. So she sat there like a fool.

After thoughts of Kikyo she had finally hit the point. She was a fool in love, and... Inuyasha was a fool with the same fate. They were both in love, sadly not with each other. Yet now, in her lonely thoughts, she had finally come across understanding.

If Inuyasha died... what would she do? Very much the same thing as Inuyasha was doing now. Brought to those thoughts at what she would have done at that point and what Inuyasha must be doing at the moment if he managed to found the illusive miko, made the girl felt a tinge of hurt. Such confusing thoughts.

She would embrace him, and Inuyasha would embrace Kikyo. She might have kissed him if they were in love, which Inuyasha and Kikyo had been and more than likely still were. Kagome would follow him anywhere including the farthest depths of hell without a moment's hesitation, and the thought of anyone else taking his place? Outrageous. Out of the question.

Would tonight be the night? Had it already happened? Once again, the thought somehow constricted her lungs and inter being, but she let it go. 'Inuyasha, you're going to come back to me right?' The not so faithful hanyou stayed on her mind.

She had given up her world, she basically already did. She gave up on school after she graduated and didn't bother to apply to a high school all together. Her friends must have started school and had made friends yet still stuck together in the beginning, every day carrying out their lives much safer than she was. They could be in the middle of a shoot out and probably be in less danger than she was when she was sleeping at night.

Kagome nearly laughed at how ironic it was. Here she was, waiting with all the loyalty in her heart like a dog, yet Inuyasha was the half dog demon. Though he was at least faithful to his first love. How could she blame him when she would have done the exact same if not more for him. Yet, that was simply because she loved him... which meant that Inuyasha still did love Kikyo. It was more than logic.

It was the way that his eyes would react when he caught any connection to her. It was the way he would dash off with little parting words and no wasted time.

More time waiting and the sky had definitely grown lighter with every moment. She felt a soft tickle against her leg and looked down and smiled. Kirara looked up with huge red eyes and made the soft resounding purr that showed her concern.

"I know Kirara." She reacher her arm out and lightly pet the two tailed cat demon's black ear. "You should sleep, I'll just stay up a bit more."

Kirara stared once more and meowed in the cutely strange way she always did.

"Thank you Kirara."

She trotted back into the arms of Sango, reflecting the same loyalty as Kagome was demonstrating.

Kagome hugged her jacket tighter. Autumn days were cold. Her eyes were heavy and stinging, beckoning the girl to sleep. Her body, sore from not moving also moaned at her to get up and move somewhere more comfortable but she fought. She couldn't sleep without knowing that Inuyasha was there. Inuyasha was coming back, she had to stop thinking about what would happen if Inuyasha died.

Still hugging her arms, she bent her head, sighed and let her eyes close, but the thought of him coming back without her welcome kept her from sleeping.

Her head bobbed down constantly, wanting for her to just fall asleep already.

Light pats on the ground came and with sudden hope Kagome dared to look up. Her heart didn't skip a beat or anything like that, but a cold shiver ran down her, probably from the quick exposure to the cold. Her hand felt warmer though, but that probably wasn't because of Inuyasha. She was shortly relieved though.

"Kagome?" They met each others eyes before he felt shame take over and lowered his away from her. 'She did it again... didn't she?' But he had to ask. "Did you stay up all night?"

The girl knew he wasn't looking at her. He couldn't even look at her, which meant she had to voice her answer, "I always do." Which could have been a simple "yes" but she had to say something more than that, not much more, but just a little bit more.

He walked over and then sat next to her. "You should get some sleep."

In some way, those words closed a door in her. The watch was over and he came back. "I'm so glad... you're back."

Not even blushing, he just looked down to her. "Kagome... are you mad?" He remembered that she told him she would be. Inuyasha knew he felt rather guilty.

"A little, but I'm fine." She rested her head against his arm. "I understand why you go, so then I can't be as mad at you now."

"Kagome, you're cold aren't you?"

She nodded and he put his arm around her.

"Fool, you're going to freeze to death one day. What if I wasn't coming back for another hour? You'd need way more than this scrawny piece of fabric to keep you warm." Which he was referring to the wool blanket she had taken from her time.

"It's fine... the cold helps me stay awake."

Finally he did it. He asked, "Why do you do this to yourself huh?"

"Because I need to know that you're back. I can't sleep if you're not here."

"You worry too much!" Which drew the blood all to his face.

Kagome smiled, "It's the only way I'll know that you've come back to me."

Unsure of what to do the half demon simple stared down half worried the girl would faint because she stupidly still refused to fall asleep already! "It's not... like I'm going to just leave you." He said, hoping it was somewhat comforting. "I wouldn't do that."

The smile hadn't passed yet. "No matter how much I try to convince myself of that, I still can't help but worry. Maybe it's my fault but I can't help but want you to be here before I close my eyes. I just have to know that you're safe and then I'm not so scared anymore. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay for me, or drag me around anywhere but I want you to know how I feel. I really do care about you." She let out a small laugh and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, my leg is numb, I can't move it, or think about it or else it kind of hurts." The girl huddled her body stiffly.

"Kagome." It was just something that they both did. Utter each other's name as some sort of answer. "Stay here." Taking off his haori, he put it on her.

"Where are you going?"

Inuyasha turned back to her. "Your said you can't move and it's way too cold over there, so I'm just going to get more firewood. I'm not going anywhere, but hold on to my top. Then you'll know I'm going to come back. Not to mention you're cold."

After he had made another fire, he sat down next to her and pulled her slightly so that she rested on him. Blushing, Inuyasha felt the need to explain when she looked up at him, slowly of course. "It's nothing weird. I just figured it's not good for you to sleep in that position."

She nodded and relaxed. Soon after, Kagome's mind had begun to drift away from the world. Taking a last squeeze onto the fabric of the fire rat haori, she left Inuyasha and the rest of the physical world at last.

That early morning Inuyasha watched over the young miko, and as the rest of the day passed by he carried her away as the group travelled. They didn't speak much that day other than a few fights and qualms. When night came, he stayed with the girl whose sleeping schedule had been off balanced. Then when she finally fell asleep, she missed a confession of the watchful hanyou.

"I'm not going anywhere. Even when we're five hundred years apart, I'm always going to be with you."

Much the same way Kagome had faithfully done for him, the hanyou watched over her while she was away. Maybe in her time, maybe right there, wherever dreams whisked her away to, he was going to wait.

His ear twitched and he took his eyes off of the sky and looked at her once more, watching as he swore he would. He would keep the vigil.


End file.
